Su príncipe muggle
by Misila
Summary: A Leticia siempre le habían dicho que era mejor mantenerse alejado de los muggles. Ella seguía el consejo al pie de la letra, pero entonces conoció a Daniel y lo olvidó. Craso error.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Medievo y fundadores_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi personaje fue Leticia Somnolens, una bruja que hizo que una princesa se envenenara pinchándola con un huso empapado en Filtro de Muertos en Vida. No obstante, este fic está situado antes, mucho antes, de esos sucesos.

* * *

**_Su príncipe muggle_**

o-o-o

_Todo cuento que se precie empieza con el tradicional _Érase una vez.

_Éste no. Porque aquí no hay hadas, ni príncipes azules. Ni tampoco la protagonista _comió perdices_._

o-o-o

Leticia Somnolens tenía bien aprendida la lección. Desde pequeña, su familia le había recomendado no acercarse a los muggles; eran, por naturaleza, seres peligrosos y desconfiados que destruían todo lo que no conocían o comprendían. Quemaban a todo aquel que, según ellos, estuviese relacionado con la brujería. Y, si bien pocas veces daban con brujas de verdad, estaban convencidos de que hacían el bien y seguían asesinando a más de los suyos. Por eso, Leticia prefería no tener mucho que ver con ellos.

Todas esas ideas que llevaba escuchando desde antes de nacer, que nunca había cuestionado, se evaporaron de su mente, como el humo, aquel día.

Estaba sentada en una roca, tejiendo al estilo muggle, mientras charlaba con su hermano Rodrik, que estaba pendiente del rebaño de ovejas. Había terminado su último curso en Hogwarts hacía apenas unas semanas, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer; y, entretanto, se iba con diversos miembros de su familia a la espera de que su vocación se manifestase. Escuchó primero el sonido de cascos, alzó la vista más por costumbre que por interés y se quedó boquiabierta.

Era más que obvio que ese hombre era alguien importante, a juzgar por sus ropas coloridas, limpias y bien cuidadas, y esa mirada altanera que Leticia había visto en los señoritos que se creían más que otros. El pelo, de un rubio que el mismo sol envidiaría, enmarcaba un rostro de rasgos afilados, angulosos. Leticia no podía ver sus ojos desde esa distancia, pero era evidente que los tenía de un tono claro.

—Hermana, se te va a caer la mandíbula al suelo—rio Rodrik.

Leticia fulminó a su hermano mayor con la mirada, pero internamente le agradeció el aviso. Le ayudó a recomponer su habitual fachada de indiferencia a medida que el apuesto caballero se acercaba.

El hombre se apeó del caballo gris cuando estuvo a unos metros de Leticia y Rodrik e hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero.

—Buenas tardes—saludó antes de erguirse de nuevo.

—Hola—replicó Rodrik, arqueando una ceja. Leticia puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano jamás aprendería a comportarse; era un hecho .

—¿Qué se os ofrece, caballero?—inquirió ella. El desconocido le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y Leticia comprendió el motivo: los muggles tenían a las mujeres en menor estima que los magos. Se preguntó si se ofendería por su intervención, pero el hombre sonrió.

—Soy el príncipe Daniel—se presentó. Leticia se quedó sin habla; nunca había estado muy interesada en la autoridad muggle, pero le impresionaba estar frente a alguien que un día representaría la punta de la pirámide—. Y me temo que me he perdido. ¿No os importaría indicarme cómo se llega a la ciudad?

Leticia dejó la labor y se puso en pie; se sintió un tanto ridícula con su túnica sucia, pero no le importó. Su largo cabello, del color del fuego y ondulado, bailó tras ella.

—No tenéis más que seguir el camino—indicó—. Pero en la bifurcación que hay después del río, acordaos de tomar el camino más estrecho.

El príncipe Daniel hizo una nueva reverencia ante Leticia, tomó su mano y besó el dorso con suavidad. Luego se puso en pie, mirando a la joven desde su cabeza y media de más.

—Mil gracias, hermosa dama—volvió a su caballo y se montó en él con gracia; lo espoleó y se alejó, mirando varias veces atrás.

Leticia se sentó de nuevo junto a su hermano. La burla en los ojos de Rodrik era visible.

—¿Enamorada del príncipe muggle, Leti?

Leticia prefirió no responder a eso.

o-o-o

No creyó que fuesen a verse de nuevo. Mientras decidía qué hacer con su vida, Leticia tenía que ayudar en la tienda de pociones de sus padres. Tienda que, a los ojos de los muggles, era una simple botica. La joven echaba una mano en todo lo que podía. A diferencia de Rodrik, que se excusaba en sus cabras para no mover un dedo. Su hermano podía llegar a ser muy holgazán cuando quería, pero también era cierto que cuando iba al campo cogía multitud de cosas que eran de utilidad en la tienda, muchas de las cuales no tenían en el pequeño herbario que había en la parte de atrás del edificio.

Sin embargo, tras aquel primer encuentro en el campo llegó otro, en la fuente en la que el príncipe daba de beber a su caballo. En aquella ocasión, Leticia tuvo ocasión de presentarse, y Daniel de saber algo más sobre su familia. La joven se guardó de hablarle sobre la magia; era peligroso. No obstante, le habló con pasión de las hierbas, los brebajes y los remedios que tenían sus padres en la botica.

Daniel comenzó a visitarla frecuentemente y dar paseos con ella por la ciudad. Leticia le habló de sus amigos en Hogwarts, de lo mucho que quería a Rodrik y sus otros tres hermanos y de cómo no tenía la menor idea de si seguir o no con el negocio familiar. Daniel le habló de asuntos del reino, de los mejores caballos y de la princesa a la que no conocía y con la que habría de casarse en pocos años.

Leticia lo odió cuando descubrió aquello. Odió su simpatía, sus palabras, sus paseos. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos claros. Sentía que le había mentido, que Daniel debería haberle dicho que iba a casarse. Fue como si la hubiera traicionado y le hubiera arrebatado algo de ella.

Aunque luego se dio cuenta: ¿qué clase de ilusa había sido al imaginarse, por un momento, que el príncipe Daniel querría tomar por esposa a la hija de un boticario?

—Parecéis disgustada—comentó el príncipe unos días después de aquello. Leticia se había sumido en un silencio indignado tras su confesión, y ni siquiera había hablado cuando habían llegado a un hermoso arroyo en el que Sombra, el caballo de Daniel, bebía agua y pastaba. Ellos se habían sentado a la orilla del agua, separados por un metro tan vasto como el océano.

—No lo estoy—mintió ella—. Simplemente me sorprendió descubrir que ibais a casaros con… bueno, con una princesa a la que no conocéis.

—Es lo mejor para el reino—replicó Daniel, aunque parecía incómodo. Miró al sol, que se hundía en el horizonte. Leticia observó sus ojos con curiosidad; seguía sin discernir de qué color eran, aunque en ese momento, reflejando el astro rey, parecían arder con algo que la joven no supo disimular—. No es que lo quiera—suspiró finalmente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacéis? ¿Por qué no, en lugar de aceptarlo…?

—¿Estáis sugiriendo que me case con vos, Leticia Somnolens?

Leticia se sonrojó cuando Daniel apartó la mirada de la puesta de sol y la clavó en ella. Se mordió el labio y fijó los ojos en el suelo, avergonzada, pero el príncipe la obligó a mirarla agarrando su barbilla con suavidad, pero sin vacilar.

—Yo… No… Es decir…

Daniel no le permitió seguir balbuceando. Se acercó a ella y la besó, con dulzura, pero también con una urgencia que no parecía poder ni querer controlar del todo. Leticia se preguntó qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, pero no le importó la falta de respuesta a la cuestión. Dejó que el príncipe explorara su boca con calma, y su parte más racional supuso que para él no era la primera vez; después de todo, era un miembro de la realeza. Si algo le sobraba, además de dinero, eran las mujeres.

—Lo haría si pudiera—susurró Daniel contra sus labios.

Cuando se separó de ella, Leticia buscó sus ojos. Y, por primera vez, pudo decir sin equivocarse que eran tan verdes como el bosque en primavera.

o-o-o

Por muy mal que estuviera, a Leticia los besos de Daniel le gustaban. Bien era cierto que él iba a casarse con otra y que en algún momento ese delirio de no pensar en ningún tipo de moral iba a terminar, pero prefería no pensarlo. Era más fácil salir de la botica del brazo del príncipe siendo la viva imagen del decoro, llegar a algún lugar apartado en el que Sombra pudiera descansar y permitirle besarla y acariciarla hasta que se ponía el sol y habían de volver.

Rodrik, que era tan observador como desconsiderado, se dio cuenta antes que nadie. Y no le hizo gracia no recibir respuesta a sus preguntas. Le dijo a Leticia que ese príncipe muggle no iba a aportarle nada bueno, que se buscase un mago en condiciones y que acabaría sufriendo; no obstante, ella no lo escuchó. No quería hacerle caso; era más fácil seguir viviendo en esa burbuja con Daniel.

Hasta el día en que llegó a la ciudad la princesa con la que habría de casarse el príncipe de Leticia. La muchacha se quedó sin palabras al verla; era probablemente el ser más muggle en varios mundos a la redonda, pero ni los celos de Leticia podían negar que era hermosa, de un modo en que la bruja no. Era una belleza delicada, frágil.

Leticia corrió a la botica antes de ver cómo Daniel iba a recibir a su prometida.

Pasó toda la tarde en el herbario, sin querer hablar con nadie. En las ocasiones en que Rodrik trató de entrar, lo convenció para que cambiara de idea a base de maldiciones, ninguna de las cuales, no obstante, acertó en su objetivo.

Cuando, bien entrada la noche, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del herbario, Leticia se llevó la mano a la varita, pero se quedó helada al ver que quien entraba no era su hermano, sino Daniel. Su príncipe muggle, que la miraba con tristeza. Se tambaleaba un poco al andar.

—¿Qué queréis?—inquirió ella, apoyándose en una mesa llena de macetas. Afortunadamente, las plantas que podían hacer sospechar a los muggles estaban bien camufladas con hechizos desilusionadores.

—Os he visto salir corriendo—explicó Daniel—. Cuando ha llegado Alba.

Una punzada de celos invadió a Leticia al escuchar el nombre de la princesa.

—¿Qué esperabais? Es vuestra prometida. Todo esto…

—No tiene por qué acabarse—la interrumpió Daniel. Se arrodilló ante ella y tomó sus manos; Leticia parpadeó, tratando de contener las lágrimas, y entonces se percató de que el príncipe apestaba a alcohol—. No puedo tomaros por esposa, pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer…—se acercó a la joven hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, y tras unos segundos la besó. Leticia no opuso resistencia, ni mostró ningún signo de desagrado al oler el aliento alcoholizado de Daniel—esto, o…—sus labios abandonaron los de Leticia y se entretuvieron en el cuello de la muchacha, que se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido—esto… o también…—le subió la túnica, metió las manos bajo la tela y dejó sus dedos corretear por la piel de la joven. La varita se escurrió entre los pliegues y cayó al suelo.

El príncipe estaba llegando peligrosamente al sur del ombligo cuando Leticia reaccionó. Empujó a Daniel y se colocó bien la túnica, jadeando como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

—No—declaró—. No quiero ser vuestra ramera.

La mirada verde del príncipe se oscureció, y Leticia comprendió que el rey no solía negarle los caprichos a su heredero.

—Soy vuestro príncipe—siseó—. Haréis lo que os ordene.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo y le agarró las muñecas. Leticia notaba a su espalda el frescor de las plantas, y ante ella el ardor de Daniel. Trató de liberarse, pero sin poder alcanzar su varita no podía, y tenía las manos inmovilizadas. Los labios del príncipe muggle ya no eran agradables.

Leticia estaba a punto de gritar cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta del herbario y Rodrik apareció en el hueco.

Por un momento, el mundo pareció detenerse. Leticia abandonó sus intentos por apartarse de la boca de Daniel, el príncipe se separó de ella unos milímetros al escuchar el chirrido de las bisagras y Rodrik se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Luego, Daniel soltó a Leticia como si le hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—inquirió Rodrik, acercándose a su hermana. Daniel retrocedió varios pasos; su respiración era tan agitada como la de Leticia.

—Nada—mintió ella—. Idos—ordenó al príncipe—. Marchaos.

Se refugió en los brazos de Rodrik. Daniel entornó los ojos.

—No me habéis dado lo que os he pedido.

Leticia notó la tensión de su hermano. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el joven tenía su varita en la mano y apuntaba con ella al príncipe.

—Ni os lo va a dar—gruñó—. Ya la habéis oído.

—O si no, ¿qué?—Daniel arqueó las cejas con cierta burla. El regusto a alcohol aún seguía en los labios de Leticia. A la joven se le antojó lo más repugnante que había probado en su vida. El príncipe dio unos pasos hacia ella…

Fue suficiente para terminar con la paciencia de Rodrik. Una rayo de luz brotó de su varita, pero antes de que alcanzara a Daniel éste se apartó de la trayectoria. La mesa tras él comenzó a arder al punto.

—Rodrik, maldita sea—masculló Leticia, de repente pensando en la bronca que les caería.

Daniel, sin embargo, parecía preocupado por otros asuntos:

—¡Brujería!—exclamó, retrocediendo. Había palidecido—. Pagaréis por esto—juró.

El fuego se propagaba más rápido de lo habitual. Leticia podía jurar que tenía algo que ver con el hechizo que había provocado el incendio. Sin embargo, antes de que mirara alrededor Rodrik la soltó y se acercó al príncipe, dispuesto a evitar que escapara.

—Maldito muggle metomentodo—siseó. Daniel, cuyo tamaño era considerablemente menor que el del hermano de Leticia, lo esquivó. La joven miró alrededor en busca de su varita y la descubrió bajo una mesa que también ardía como el mismísimo infierno. El príncipe salió del herbario. Rodrik fue a seguirlo, pero se encontró la puerta envuelta en llamas.

—¡Rodrik!—lo llamó Leticia. Estaba rodeada de fuego, y el humo empezaba a emborronar su visión Su hermano se volvió hacia ella y lanzó un chorro de agua, que no obstante no era suficiente para sofocar las llamas.

Leticia estaba segura de que los retazos de colores intensos que percibía eran a causa de las plantas mágicas, que pese a no verse también ardían. Y le mareaba. Había leído en algún lado que la savia de _Tentacula_ venenosa era alucinógena, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Había perdido de vista a su hermano, y apenas podía preocuparse por nada más.

Los colores que había a su alrededor daban vueltas, cada vez más rápido. Leticia apenas notó que se desplomaba en el suelo, mucho menos las llamas que daban mordiscos letales a su piel. Le pareció oír que alguien (¿Daniel? ¿Rodrik?) la llamaba, pero no podía responderle.

Dejó de oírlo cuando los colores se fundieron en una infinita negrura.

o-o-o

Las lágrimas parecían no acabarse nunca. No oponían resistencia al salir, y surcaban con dificultad el terreno desigual en que se había convertido su rostro. Escocieron, pero a Leticia no le importó. Últimamente no había nada que le importase lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar.

Llevaba horas sentada en la estatua que coronaba la fuente de la plaza, el mismo lugar en el que no hacía mucho le había dicho su nombre al príncipe Daniel. Curioso. Menos de dos lunas, y a Leticia Somnolens le daba la impresión de que habían pasado varios siglos desde que ese joven rubio y apuesto le hiciese perder el norte.

No sólo su cara era diferente. Toda ella había cambiado en el incendio del herbario; pese a que Rodrik había logrado sacarla de allí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, algo se había roto en el interior de la muchacha irrevocablemente. El humo y el fuego habían conseguido que viese lo que su hermano no logró meterle en la cabeza a tiempo: que Daniel no era un caballero de brillante armadura, sino un niño caprichoso que montaba berrinches espectaculares cuando no lograba lo que quería. Y al final lograba encandilar a quien hiciera falta para hacerse con ello.

Desde donde estaba, Leticia podía ver los escombros chamuscados en los que se había convertido el herbario. No sería difícil arreglarlo con magia, pero debían ser muy cautos si no querían que los muggles se diesen cuenta y los quemasen.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas al fijarse en el lugar en el que, hacía apenas tres días, esos seres odiosos habían encendido una hoguera. En cuyo centro había un poste, y atado a él…

_Rodrik_.

Mientras veía cómo las llamas consumían a su hermano, pasando del punto en que se podía hacer algo por él, y sus gritos agónicos le taladraban los oídos, Daniel se había acercado a ella. Leticia había tenido miedo, pero la mirada de repugnancia que el príncipe dirigió a su rostro desfigurado la tranquilizó en ese aspecto. Era horrorosa; él ya no la deseaba. ¿Y quién lo haría, teniendo una hermosa princesa a la que desposar?

Sin embargo, fueron sus palabras lo que más afectaron a la joven: _Sé que eres lo mismo que él_, le había dicho, el desprecio y el asco pintados en sus facciones. _Si haces algo raro, lo más mínimo, te juro que arderás igual_.

Si él lo hubiera sabido… Si el príncipe hubiera sabido que Leticia podía quemarlo a él, a su prometida y a todo su reino con sólo un giro de su muñeca, no habría osado hablarle así. Pero era muggle, un estúpido y arrogante muggle que había quemado a su hermano.

Observó, a lo lejos, un caballo gris, y supo que se trataba de Sombra. La varita que el señor Ollivander le había hecho bailó entre sus dedos, pero Leticia se contuvo. En Hogwarts había leído sobre las torturas más crueles que podía sufrir una persona, pero jamás había pensado que pudiese existir algo peor que la maldición _cruciatus_.

Ahora sabía que existía algo más insoportable que el dolor de miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo clavándose en la piel.

Perder a un ser amado. _Nada_ es comparable a eso

Una carcajada desgarró la garganta de Leticia. No fue un sonido agradable.

o-o-o

_Este cuento no termina con _y fueron felices y comieron perdices.

_Durante mucho tiempo, Leticia no fue feliz. Pasó años planeando su venganza, relamiéndose como un gato que ve al ratón confiado, creyendo que no hay peligro._

_Pero el día que Clara, la hermosa hija del ahora rey Daniel y su hermosa reina, la vio tejiendo en la plaza, y le preguntó qué hacía, Leticia sonrió. Inocentemente, la muchacha quiso aprender cómo se hacía, pero se pinchó con la pócima que Leticia había preparado con mimo hacía dos lunas. Al ver cómo la hija del hombre que una vez amó caía al suelo, tan inmóvil como un cadáver, rio._

_Rio mientras los soldados la detenían, mientras la enviaban a las mazmorras; rio cuando Daniel exigió verla y la reconoció, y cuando el hombre retrocedió mirándola con repugnancia._

_Rio incluso mientras ardía en la hoguera, en el punto exacto en el que veinte años antes su hermano había sido incinerado acusado de lo mismo que ella._

_Pronto habría de llegar un apuesto caballero que gracias a su madre bruja sabía la solución a la "maldición" de Clara y la despertaría con un beso empapado en la poción adecuada. Pero eso, Leticia no lo sabía._

_Mientras las llamas culminaban el trabajo que había comenzado aquella tarde en el herbario, Leticia Somnolens tuvo su final feliz._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Dejando de lado cómo ha quedado, porque apenas lo he releído para no cambiar de idea... No os hacéis una idea de lo mucho que me ha gustado escribir esto. Las princesas Disney me caen mal no, lo siguiente (personajes femeninos Disney... Mulán y poco más). Por no hablar de que son las Mary Sue tradicionales... así que Leticia me cae muy bien. Sobre si hubo un príncipe Daniel que tuvo una hija llamada Clara, ni idea, pero me gustan los nombres y no voy a cambiarlos.

¿Reviews? ¿Odio hacia Leticia? ¿Hacia mí? ¿O hacia el fic?


End file.
